


i’ll do whateve it take, i’ll make a million mistakes

by CyrusBreeze



Series: Fifteen Fics I’ll Never Fucking Finish [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, not complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: Ten years ago, Tony Stark gave his girlfriend of seven months money for an abortion. He knew that she was never going to go through with it, but at least he could walk away with a clean conscious.Now, following the death of Isabella Ramirez-Garcia, Tony very suddenly has to deal with the fact that he’s got nine year old twins. And that’s not all. Isabella’s death wasn’t an accident, and the kids are hiding secrets that could very well lead to their demise.Can Tony connect with his children and save his newfound family? And where does Steve fit into this equation?





	i’ll do whateve it take, i’ll make a million mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY WILL NOT BE COMPLETE. 
> 
> I’m sorry. It is what it is. 
> 
> This story was brought to you by Mt. Dew and chocolate covered coffee beans.
> 
> Read at your own risk.
> 
> Triggers: reference to anxiety and PTSD, references to abortion and references to loss of parents.

The North American X-15 Jet can fly over 7,200 kilometers per hour. 

It's an engineering feat that even 100 years would have never been dreamt of. Two hundred and twenty miles per hour was fast, like the whole world was passing by you in a blur. 

Dr. Kline, nine year old Anahi Alvarez's robotics coach, would tell you that science mimicked life. Science, Anahi would correct him, was life. Still, it was possible that at even a 220 mile per hour train couldn't describe her life now. It felt like everything the world was blurring past her and all she could do was clutch the handrails. Her mom was dead, her stepdad was dead, and life as she knew it was going to change. 

Anahi stared blankly at her robot. He was named TESLA, and he was the most amazing robot that she had ever created. He was sleek, small (he fit in her backpack), and he was amazing. 

"Hey, Ana," a voice said. 

Anahi turned around to face her brother. 

"Hi," she signed. She could speak, but hadn't said a work since her mom had died. Mostly, now, she signed. She had learned it and gotten good at it because he best friend, Kaitlin, was deaf. 

"Ms. Lewis said to tell you that dinner is ready," Andy said. "It's spaghetti."

Anahi offered her brother a small smile before she lowered down TESLA. "I like spaghetti," she signed. She stood, shoving both hands into the pockets of her filthy jeans. 

"Make sure you wash your hands," Andy said teasingly. 

Anahi always, always washed her hands. It was how she prevented germs. Anahi sighed and gave her brother a gentle shove. "See you downstairs," she signed. 

-X- 

Andres James Alvarez picked at his spaghetti. Ms. Lewis was his mom's best friend. She had two kids, eight and eleven, but both of them were at their dad's house, so dinner was practically silent. 

"Can I have more bread?" Ana asked in sign language. She hadn't spoken since Mom had died, and it didn't look like that trend was going to end anytime soon. Andres hated it. He couldn't sign as well as his sister, and he struggled to understand her. Ana was obviously the better signer. After all, she loved linguistics and languages like it was no one's business. 

Ms. Lewis placed a piece of garlic French bread onto Ana's plate. 

"Thank you," Ana signed. 

Andres hated this. Dinner used to be loud and rowdy at his house, filled with noise from his mom, stepdad, sister, and Mattie whenever they were home. They used to trade stories of their days. They would laugh and cry together. It was noisy. 

Andres hated silence. 

-X-

Tony Stark usually got nervous. Sure, he could put up a brilliant facade and mimic confidence, but if he was honest, he got nervous a lot. It was partly his anxiety, remnants of his fucked up childhood and then the additional trauma his body and mind were forced through in Afghanistan. But part of him never truly felt secure. It's why he stared numbly at the bottle of wine on his table. 

He was on a date, with Steven Grant Rogers, and nothing, nothing felt real. Maybe he shouldn't have cooked. He sucked at cooking. In fact, if it weren't for Jarvis, the steak he had made would be burnt beyond recognition rather than sitting in the warmer. Tony hummed as he poured himself and Steve a glass of wine. Tony rarely drank wine with his meals, he was more of a whiskey and drink away your sorrows kind of guy, but he figured that wine would be romantic enough. 

His phone buzzed; it had been ringing all day, but Tony had been ignoring it. It was an unknown number, and Tony wasn't too fond of giving them access to his personal number. If they were a skilled hacker, they could have his phone details within seconds. His phone was encrypted heavily, but thy didn't mean that they couldn't take the phones encryption and spend days deliberating on it. 

"Sir," FRIDAY said. "According to the most recent voicemail this call is important. A further in depth search of the phone's IP address concludes that it belongs to the Arizona Department of Child Safety."

Tony glanced at Steve apologetically. 

"Take it," Steve said with a friendly smile. "You're a busy man." 

Tony exited his dining room and entered the kitchen, where his phone sat on the counter, ringing for the third time in ten minutes. 

"Hello," Tony said cautiously. 

"Hi," the person on the other end responded. "My name is Marie Conner and I was calling with the Arizona Department of Child Safety." 

"Yes?" Tony said. "How may I help you?" 

"Did you know Ms. Isabella Ramirez-Garcia?" Marie asked. 

Tony paused for a moment, wracking his brain slowly. It took him a moment, but he remembered. His last relationship that had lasted longer than two weeks before he had become Iron Man. He remembered Bella just as clear as anyone could. Why was someone calling about her? And then eh realized. 

"Ms. Ramirez-Garcia passed away approximately two weeks ago, and left behind her nine year old twins. She stared in her will that you were to be given the opportunity to have custody of them."

"I'm sorry, what?" Tony asked. He knew she had been pregnant, knew that she would've never had an abortion, but twins? He had twins? 

"You were given the opportunity for custody of Ms. Ramirez-Garcia's twins in the event that both she and her husband pass away," Marie repeated clearly. "I have a letter explaining that she asked me to fax to you." 

Tony nodded numbly, then he remembered that Marie couldn't see him. "Send it," he said quickly. He rattled off his fax number. He and Bella hadn't left on good terms; he needed to know why she wanted him to have custody of her kids, their kids, Tony mentally corrected. 

"I'm going to hang up and send you the information as soon as possible," Marie said. "I'll allow you some time to think, but we need to act quickly as we have to come up with a permanence plan for the children within the next 14 days." 

"Thank you," Tony said quickly. Tony hung up his phone and stepped back into the dining room. 

"I'm so sorry," Tony said to Steve. He felt guilty; he really did. "I'm going to have to cut our date short." 

Steve looked dejected. "It's fine," he said somberly. "I understand."

"It's not that," Tony clarified quickly. "It's just that I have something that's really, really important that I can't explain just yet. We could do tomorrow, maybe?" He rambled. 

"Tomorrow's good," Steve answered. "Maybe we could watch a movie; wine isn't really my thing."

Tony nodded. "A movie sounds good," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Lemme know I’m the comments. Or don’t. It’s up to you. I’m not Charles Xavier and I can’t control your mind.


End file.
